Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes
by Virginialice
Summary: Une songfic que j'ai retrouvé dans un tiroir...Triste...sur une chanson de Mylène Farmer. Venez la lire et vous faire une idée...


Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices!!

Voilà, je vous ai retrouvé une petite song fic. Elle était cachée dans un tiroir...Elle est triste je sais, mais je n'ai rien changé au texte de départ. Elle est basée sur une chanson de Mylène Farmer, artiste que j'aime tant...J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même...

Par ailleurs, je me suis enfin lançée dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction. Mais je ne sais pour le moment que les grandes lignes...

Gros bisous et bonne lecture!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes…**

La guerre était maintenant terminée. Il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes, dans un camp comme dans l'autre…Le Lord était vaincu. Mais lui, lui avait survie. Il ne savait par quel miracle, mais il était toujours en vie… Il errait sans but précis. Lui, l'héritier des Malefoy…

Il avait vu tant d'horreurs, tant d'horribles choses que jamais, jamais plus il ne pourrait faire le mal. Il y renierait tout : son rang, sa famille, ses origines, son passé…Tout…

Pas à pas, il avançait dans la ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ce village n'en était plus un désormais, dévaster par toutes sortes de sortilèges, et d'attaques. Il se retrouva à l'entrée de ce qui lui semblait être un cimetière. Il ne semblait y avoir personne en cette froide soirée. Il y régnait une ambiance d'une infinie tristesse, intense et profonde. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco Malefoy. Il resserra sa cape sur ses épaules…

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Quelque chose d'étrange le poussa, un sentiment… Il s'avança, cherchant d'où provenait ce bruit, se faisant le plus discret possible afin de ne pas être repérer, et de ne déranger personne.

De loin, il aperçut une ombre. Quelqu'un se tenait accroupi près d'une tombe. Une silhouette entre deux tombes, se penchant tantôt sur l'une, tantôt sur l'autre. Le bruit venait de là. La silhouette chantait faiblement, on entendait qu'un murmure…

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes  
Toi que je vais quitter ce soir  
Que l'on peut avoir de la peine  
Et sembler ne pas en avoir_

S'approchant un peu plus, il vit alors une chevelure fougueuse, ambrée, reflétant le soleil couchant. Il connaissait cette chevelure. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, il l'aimait. Il ne savait si cette chevelure appartenait à la personne de ses pensées, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Cette jeune fille qui le troublait à présent, il l'aimait…de tout son cœur. D'un amour différent certes, mais d'un amour véritable. La silhouette, celle d'une jeune femme, était bien celle qui occupait son esprit. La silhouette n'était autre que celle de Hermione Granger…La jeune sorcière continuait de chantonner, passant du sourire aux sanglots.

_Le cœur blessé  
Encore sourire  
Indifférent apparemment_

En s'avançant d'avantage, Draco put lire les noms gravés en lettres d'or sur les tombes. Harry Potter sur l'une, Ronald Weasley sur l'autre…

De son côté, Hermione pleurai, fredonnant pour les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Elle les avait désormais perdu. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver, pour prendre leur place. Rien… Elle se lamentait sur les tombes de ses deux amis, à présent seule face à un monde où elle ne se retrouvait plus. Pourtant, ce monde, elle allait devoir l'affronter…et continuer une vie qui lui semblait impossible…surmonter sa tristesse et son chagrin, montrer aux autres un semblant de bonheur…

_Aux derniers mots qu'il faut écrire  
Lorsque finit mal un roman  
L'âme éperdue, sauver la face  
Chanter des larmes plein les yeux  
Et dans un univers de glace  
Donner l'impression d'être heureux_

Draco s'avança encore un peu, silencieusement, pour ne pas déranger la jeune fille. Mais … comment pouvait-il la laisser souffrir seule ? Il savait quelle serait sa réaction en le voyant. Il devait lui faire comprendre les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Il réfléchissait, vite, pour trouver un moyen…

« Vous m'avez laissé, … abandonné … Que vais-je faire, que vais-je devenir maintenant ? Sans vous … la vie vaut-elle encore la peine d'être vécue ? Pourquoi ? … POURQUOI ? … »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Le hurlement de la jeune Gryffondor le poussa un peu plus en avant.

« Granger, …je veux dire Hermione… »

Elle s'était retournée brusquement, surprise de sa présence. Elle portait sur ses joues les empreintes des larmes qui continuaient de couler, sans cesse. Elle fronça un sourcil, mais n'eut pas la force ni le courage de répliquer quelque chose de méchant. Elle le laissa s'approcher, baissant les yeux, s'attendant à essuyer une nouvelle série d'insultes en tous genres.

Il s'avançait, le cœur battant à rompre. Il la vit baisser les yeux.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, Hermione, je … j'aimerai t'aider…

- M'aider ?? Pourquoi un Malefoy, un sang-pur, chercherait-il à aider une sale sang-de-bourbe qui n'a plus personne pour la protéger ??? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde change, tu ne penses pas ? Un Malefoy égoïste, méchant, et j'en passe, peut donc devenir quelqu'un de compréhensif, qui … qui tendrait une main à une jeune fille qui en aurait besoin…Tu ne crois pas ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, Hermione ne dit rien, et se contenta de le regarder. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était plus le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait, qui l'avait toujours insulté. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle était seule. Alors une partie d'elle même voulait se laisser aider par ce Malefoy qui le proposait.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il reprit :

« Je veux juste t'aider, … puisque tu n'as plus personne ici. Je veux dire dans le monde sorcier…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez mes parents, … pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Où vas-tu aller alors ? Si tu ne retournes pas avec tes parents, chez les … moldus. »

Comme pour elle-même, la jeune fille répondit :

« C'est ça, où vais-je aller ? Je n'ai nul part où me refugier…M et Mme Weasley ne voudront peut être pas de moi, je leur rappellerai Ron… Je n'ai nul part où aller… »

Et elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. Cette fois, Draco s'avança pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de Hermione. Il tendit la main, effleura la chevelure ambrée du bout des doigts, mais elle eut un geste de recul. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, et y voyant toute la sincérité dont il était désormais capable, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Déstabilisé par ce changement si brusque, il ne savait que faire. Il la serra ainsi contre lui, la berçant légèrement pour la calmer. Il lui dit à l'oreille :

« Si tu n'as nul part où aller, je t'emmène chez moi…Je n'ai pas besoin d'un manoir entier pour moi seul, maintenant que mes parents sont morts…Je prendrai soin de toi, Hermione… »

Elle ferma les yeux, quelque peu apaisée pas les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Doucement, ils se levèrent, et dans un dernier sanglot, elle dit au revoir à ses deux amis qui désormais seraient ici. Son chagrin n'en était pas pour autant estompé, mais elle ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement.

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes  
Puisque notre amour va finir  
Que malgré tout, vois-tu je t'aime  
Et que j'ai mal à en mourir_

Draco souffrait tout autant qu'elle. Mais la cause en était différente. Il souffrait de voir à quel point elle était, en cet instant, malheureuse de la disparition de ses amis. Il jura alors, en lui-même, sur la tombe de son ennemi juré, de prendre soin de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il aimait tant…

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes  
Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé  
Que je t'aimais plus que moi-même  
Et que je ne peux t'oublier_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé??

Laissez moi votre avi!!!


End file.
